


Precious Stones

by honiglippe



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honiglippe/pseuds/honiglippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wandering Captain’s encounter with a precious stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this pairing or second pairing was Kirk, Amanda couldn’t stand to write this pairing at all so I chose Kirk/Horta which was given to me at the KFF to make a NC17 rating fanfic of them. I’m still wondering how I got to write it. So just for fun as I wrote it, go read it if you can but remember it is Kirk and The Horta, that stone thing. I stalled to begin to write to the last 46 hours before the last minute to submit it. LOL.   
> Disclaimer: Paramount owns Kirk, the Horta and whoever else is mentioned. Everybody else is mine if there were. And thanks Kaki for the quick beta.  
> Feedback: Yup. Would be nice actually. But please remember that it is a unusual pairing because it was by a challenge and as such so not my fault as I love K/S. I wrote it overnight as time was getting short to write it, grins.

TITLE: Precious Stones  
AUTHOR: by marianne  
DATE: 2002  
DISCLAIMER:   
RATING: * Warning: MA for [ha, beats me. How should I know?]   
Pairing: Kirk/the Horta  
SUMMARY: A wandering Captain’s encounter with a precious stone.  
CONTENT WARNING: This story contains graphic sex of the Alien kind so bail out if it's not your kind of story.  
Archive: KFF, Ascem. Others ask, I always say yes, just want to visit too.   
COMMENTS: Well, this pairing or second pairing was Kirk, Amanda couldn’t stand to write this pairing at all so I chose Kirk/Horta which was given to me at the KFF to make a NC17 rating fanfic of them. I’m still wondering how I got to write it. So just for fun as I wrote it, go read it if you can but remember it is Kirk and The Horta, that stone thing. I stalled to begin to write to the last 46 hours before the last minute to submit it. LOL.   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Kirk, the Horta and whoever else is mentioned. Everybody else is mine if there were. And thanks Kaki for the quick beta.  
Feedback: Yup. Would be nice actually. But please remember that it is a unusual pairing because it was by a challenge and as such so not my fault as I love K/S. I wrote it overnight as time was getting short to write it, grins.

 

Precious Stones  
by marianne

It has been a long, hard day. A gruesome day, and we would leave in 24 hours. The miners and the Horta could go on by themselves from now on. Our departure had been extended for another three days because Starfleet thought it would be useful for Spock and Scotty to develop a new Translator they had been already working on. Instead of the unhandy old one they created a new one which could be used just like a watch, on the wrist or anywhere else.  
It was amazing how there could be life anywhere when you just looked closely enough.  
I sighed, when I thought about the new species we had encountered, about all the lives lost on both sides, and mostly about the new lives which never would be. I couldn't get the victims' murders out of my head or the thousands of destroyed eggs. It never was easy for me to lose any men under my command.  
I beamed down to the planet's surface for a walk and kept wandering to finally get down to the labyrinth of tunnels. After a while I perceived that I was lost in them.  
I spent some time trying to find my way out, but I just got more immerged in the twisted tunnels. Finally I decided to give up and call the transporter to lock on me and beam me back up to the ship.  
"Enterprise, this is the Captain," I said into my communicator while looking around the dimly lighted darkness which surrounded me. It was decidedly hotter than in other parts of the tunnels.  
"Lock on my communicator signal and beam me up." I continued when I realized I did not have an answer yet. "Enterprise. Can you read me? Please come in."  
Nothing... Just static answered me.  
"Just fine!" I murmured exasperated. Of all the places I could have gone, I had to get lost in these tunnels where my communicator did not work.  
Alerted by a low hiss and rumble, I turned around.  
There she was. The Horta coming out of a newly created tunnel.  
"It is sure my pleasure to see you. You are probably my only way out of here for the moment. If I could just figure out how to communicate with you." I said with a smile. I was no Spock with any telepathic powers, and the new translators were only going to be released in a few hours to the miners and the Horta.  
I was just about to approach her when I could see that she was writing something on the ground like on the first day.  
"Danger. Follow me. Now." I read out load. What did she mean by danger, I thought to myself when I could hear a grumbling sound. The walls and ground began to shake. I lost my balance and fell hard on the ground, expecting to be smashed by the rocks falling all around me. Some hit me and I could feel some sharp corners break my skin and tear my uniform. There was nowhere for me to seek protection when I saw a big rock falling in my direction.  
Suddenly all was darkness. In the last second before the rock hit me the Horta leaped in my direction and covered me with her stony body.  
Surprisingly where I had thought she would be hard as rock, most of her underside was soft. Softer than anything I had felt before, cool and even.  
And we were in a dilemma.  
I knew that for her to break out of this prison of rocks, she would have to use her special tool. The acid. But that would have killed me instantly like the security guards and the miners before.  
We seemed to have been motionless under the rocks for hours already, but I felt no burden upon me. Nevertheless the constricted area I was in was beginning to give me the creeps, and somehow I could not understand why there was still enough air for me. Not that I had anything against it.  
I hated it when I could do nothing to escape our prison but wait for help. And how long would it take anyway until anyone perceived I was missing?  
The polished and so even surface of the the Horta held an inexplicable enchantment over me when I glided my hands carefully over it as it was so unexpected. At the same time I could feel something soft passing over my partly exposed body as well. My uniform was all but shreds and I was lucky I had still my pants on even though they had seen better days as well.  
Unseen tendrils, I supposed that's what they were, ran over my body and began tugging on my uniform shirt taking it away. The pants were tucked down under my knees. I couldn't believe I was almost naked under the Horta and that she was the one who made my uniform disappear.  
Those tendrils were something else I never had felt before. I supposed as I had taken the liberty to pass my hands over her surface she took the same with mine. But did they have to be so - arousing? Yeah, I could feel myself blushing all over here - or should I say - under here?!  
"Uhhh" I moaned, clutching at any hold I could get on the even surface of the Horta finding none. The Horta's velvet inside suddenly sucked at me, cupping my balls and rolling them between with the unseen tendrils. It was unbelievable. Me, James T, for Tomcat, Kirk was being sucked by this stone, silicon creature or whatever. What could I say?  
It felt fantastic, even so it was rather cold in a way but nevertheless made me get so hot, it was almost torture to my senses. Suddenly the cold touch seemed to transform itself into a furnace. I held my breath. A soft humming sound could be heard, and a tender vibration began to shake the body over me and me with it. The soft tendrils passed over my face now like tiny suction devices and were soon sliding over the rest of my body.  
I exhaled when I was engulfed in the furnace opening. Oh, shit. That was almost too much.  
"Please," I groaned, my hips bucking upward, forcing myself further into it. "Please..."  
When the Horta's velvet tendrils brushed gently against the opening of my body, I bit down hard on my lower lip to keep from screaming and released my juices. But it was not over yet. The tender suction continued, arousing me again, but, at the same time, I felt something else brushing over my own opening. It was cool and as smooth as the rest of her underside in contrast to the furnace which still engulfed me.  
Feeling the marble-like pole pushing into my most secret place, inch by inch, I shuddered at the alien feeling. The pole was so even that after surpassing my tight muscles at the entrance nothing hindered it to enter fully.  
I shuddered and moaned and thrust up into the tight furnace, the fire almost consuming me and down the marble cool pole, which was my damnation as it stroked over my prostrate over and over again. The soft sucking tendrils left my skin all over my body tingling in rhythm with our thrusts and counter thrusts. It was overwhelming to my senses and finally I convulsed with a shuddering orgasm, still feeling the tingling of my skin all over again by the still sucking tendrils.  
I felt a strange cool feeling inside me, which did not leave me even when the marble-like pole left my body and the furnace that surrounded me. Never felt as good in my life as now, and I was still tingling all over in the aftershock of my powerful orgasms. I wondered how the Horta felt while passing gentle hands over her even surface over and over again. I didn't know how much time had passed but those gentle tendrils tucked my uniform pants up again or at least what was left of them. To the rest they were still tickling over my bare chest leaving a cozy soothing feeling behind which lulled me into sleep.  
A sound woke me up. Yeah, those were definitely sounds of hammering coming through to me. Finally I thought the cavalry was coming to our rescue, and I stroked my hands over the so soft surface again. Cool now, but I knew how hot they could get. I still chuckled over the joke about Spock's ears that the Horta made when I went to my cabin.  
It was good to be home again. I reached behind me to tuck my pillow behind my back, sat at the top of my bed and absently glided my hands over a soft and so even surface of a marble-like mineral in the shape of an uneven circle that the Horta had given me before we left from orbit.  
Yeah, we really did go where no man has gone before which was a secret between me and a precious stone-like creature. And what can I say?! I always loved stones, especially those precious and marble-like. And she turned out not to be only a she.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> That was a difficult pairing I got, grins. But I think I accomplished the challenge I was given. I hope at least.


End file.
